


That's Okay Too

by stormbringer246



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbringer246/pseuds/stormbringer246
Summary: Seifer never paid any attention to dates and he hated to buy calendars every year. If you had a birthday coming up you'd have to be sure to warn him in advance, and if you had an anniversary... well. Seifer had never had one of those before. Seifer/Hayner first anniversary drabble





	That's Okay Too

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published by me circa 2011 on DeviantArt. Wanted to finally transfer my works to an actual Fanfiction site

Seifer never paid any attention to dates and he hated to buy calendars every year. He didn't like seeing time progress by slowly as it mocked everyone about how powerless they all were to stop the inevitable- whether if be death, old age, or simple separation from all you once knew and loved. So Seifer simply didn't use one. If you had a birthday coming up you'd have to be sure to warn him in advance, and if you had an anniversary... well. Seifer had never had one of those before.

He and Hayner had been going out for a year now after a particularly brutal struggle match in which they both tried to take out their anxieties (see sexual frustration) on each other and ended up coming to terms with the whole thing after the match. Their relationship had been going (surprisingly) smoothly for the whole year.

The thing was, Hayner understood Seifer's dislike of dates. He understood his boyfriend's twisted logic as to why he never kept track what was coming up past this week. But deep down in his little heart of hearts Hayner wished that Seifer would make an exception this one time.

When the day finally rolled around it passed by just like any other. There was school, there was friends, there was walking home hand in hand as usual, then nothing. For Seifer, the day passed by just like any other. For Hayner, he felt his little heart wrench all day long.

A few weeks passed and one day while Hayner was over at Seifer's house watching movies, the latter came back after popping popcorn with not only the buttery kernels, but with a small wrapped package. He plopped down on the couch nestling the bowl in his lap, and unceremoniously dropped the package onto Hayner's.

"What's this?" Hayner picked up the package to examine it more closely.

Seifer shrugged, "I figure it was about this time last year that we started going out. I know I probably missed the official day, but this is okay too, right?"

Hayner looked up and gave Seifer a brilliant smile, "Yeah, it's okay."


End file.
